world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
0129TlalocSeriad
09:04 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 21:04 -- 09:04 CA: Heeeeeeeeeeeey Tlalooc. 09:04 GT: What 09:04 CA: When are yoou gooing too be here? 09:05 GT: Never 09:05 GT: I'm dead 09:05 CA: Noo, yoou aren't dead yoou little shit. 09:05 CA: Answer the questioon. 09:06 GT: I'm dead 09:07 GT: People kept axking me to do xtupid xhit and I juxt up and died 09:08 CA: Ugh, whatever. 09:08 CA: Anyways, what are yoou up too? 09:09 GT: Being dead 09:10 GT: What do you want, I'm tired right now and you're a pain 09:11 CA: I was hooping yoou'd get yoour soorry ass oover here soo I coould HAND yoou these tootally sick plans, but as stated previoously, yoou are a soorry ass. And yoou doon't need any moore wank material... 09:11 GT: Xick planx 09:13 GT: Ha 09:13 CA: Ugh, fuck yoou. 09:14 GT: Tell me 09:14 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA sends I_SWEAR_TO_FUCK_MASTERBATE_TO_THIS_AND_I_WILL_MURDER_YOU.txt -- 09:15 CA: I tooook the liberty oof writing oout hoow oour sexual encoounter woould turn oout. Yoou're welcoome. 09:16 GT: Wait what 09:16 GT: What ix thix 09:16 GT: I thought you guyx had a plan to, y'know, beat thix planet 09:17 CA: Yoou knoow we're all, espicially yoou, are toooo imcoompetent foor that. 09:20 GT: ... 09:20 GT: WHAT AM I READING 09:20 CA: Yoou're reding the plans. 09:20 CA: Doo I need too ooutline them foor yoou? 09:23 GT: Wh... 09:23 GT: Burn thix right now 09:23 GT: IF ANYONE FUCKING FINDX THIX 09:23 CA: Kikate has. 09:23 GT: DELETE IT 09:23 GT: WHAT 09:23 GT: WHAT!!?!?!?!?! 09:23 GT: Xeriad what the fuck!! 09:24 GT: You xtupid bitch! 09:24 GT: Why?! 09:24 CA: I need feedback! 09:24 CA: *needed 09:24 GT: Excuxe me? 09:24 GT: Here'x all the feedback you need 09:24 GT: IT XUCKED 09:25 CA: That's noot what Kikate said... Maybe I'll ask soome oother peoople... 09:27 GT: ... 09:27 GT: Xeriad pleaxe 09:27 GT: No 09:28 CA: Doo yoou... NOOT WANT ME TOO? 09:28 CA: Tlalooc, I need too, my literature muscles need too be "flexed" 09:29 GT: Yex 09:29 GT: What do you want 09:29 GT: Anything but more of that garbage 09:31 CA: Hmph. I doon't need jack shit froom yoou Tlalooc. 09:32 GT: Really 09:34 GT: REALLY 09:34 GT: Xeriad 09:35 GT: I will fucking body you 09:35 CA: Are we doone here, Tlalooc? 09:35 GT: I'm really angry and I thing giving you a good kick in the teeth would help with that 09:36 CA: OOh, noot my teeth! I need thoose! 09:36 GT: Yea 09:37 CA: Enjooy anoother "hmph." 09:37 CA: hmph. 09:37 CA: Bye, Tlalooc/ 09:37 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 21:37 -- 09:38 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 21:38 -- 09:38 GT: Wait wait 09:38 GT: >8:/ 09:38 GT: I 09:38 GT: I'll make out if you want 09:39 CA: What doo I recieve froom that? Besides the satisfactioon? 09:41 GT: Um 09:41 GT: Xexual xatixfaction, yea 09:42 CA: Yoou aren't coonvincing me... 09:42 CA: Jut making me... ah, eager. 09:44 GT: Pleaxe 09:44 CA: Begging get's yoou noo-where. 09:45 CA: This coonversatioon is gettin us noowhere. 09:46 GT: FINE WHATEVER BITCH 09:46 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 21:46 --